Mountain and the Sea
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: Title comes from the Ingrid Michaelson song.  A one-shot.


**A/N: **_My faithful readers - as a reward for being so kind and reading my very heavy story that I am working on currently, I've decided to throw you a nice, steamy bit of fluff. I began writing this a while ago, and can be considered a follow-up from "Younger Than Springtime."_

_I own nothing of "The Sound of Music" - damn._

* * *

><p>Maria rose peacefully from her sleep after a glorious dream, when her body felt alone in the large bed. She opened and rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision and adjusting to the minimal light. Moonlight flowed in through the windows and sheer curtains, giving the bedroom a heavenly glow. The only thing that wasn't perfect was that she was alone.<p>

Looking around the room, she found no sign of him. Then she saw that the doors to the balcony were open. There he stood with his back to the room, his hands on the stone railing, wearing his dark blue robe.

Maria smiled lovingly, still having trouble believing that this handsome sea captain was her husband, a husband whom she loved and who loved her in return. This night of moonlight reminded her very much of the night he'd found her by the gazebo back at the villa . . . when he'd confessed his love for her and asked her to marry him . . . It had been the best night of her life.

But since she'd been married, she could easily say that each night since they'd become man and wife had been the best night of her life. Even if there were only seven of them, the thought still made her blush even as she smiled. Deciding to join him and see what had him in a pensive mood, Maria softly rose from the bed. One of the circumstances of having the best night of your life every night, for Maria, was that she had no need of night-wear. So, ever-modest, she grabbed her silken light blue robe and tied it around herself as she tiptoed across the room towards the balcony.

Upon reaching the threshold, Maria was hit by a soft wave of wind that came from the sea. That salty smell mixed with the smell of her husband nearly made Maria swoon, and she leaned against the doorway to watch him. For the first weekend of their honeymoon, Georg had proposed they travel north to the coast. Maria had never seen the sea before in her life, and he was eager to show her something that had been such a big part of his life. Maria had been eager too: all her life she'd heard stories of the ocean, and she wanted to know her husband in every way. So they'd taken the train from Paris to Calais, a port city, and this was their first night there. Right when they'd arrived, Georg had taken Maria to the seashore.

Maria gazed out at the large, full moon that hung in the clear sky, with so many stars. Below that, she could see the sea, which was very close to their hotel. The way it reflected the moon was entrancing, and the sound of the waves made it all the more soothing.

Her gaze then shifted to her husband, and she had to suppress her throat from making a sound. He was so handsome like this, with his dark hair, slightly graying, disheveled from the wind and sleep. She could see his hands resting on the railing, those strong yet gentle hands she had come to know in so many ways.

She could no longer stop a soft sigh from escaping her lips, leaning her head against the doorway.

Georg turned his head and his eyes met hers. He smiled that special half-smile that was just for her. She smiled back. "Penny for your thoughts?" asked Maria sleepily and sweetly.

Her husband reached out his hand and she took it. Using it, Georg pulled her gently to his side. With his free hand he stroked the side of her neck. "How about how lovely you are in the moonlight?"

Her cheeks colored but she still smiled. "Funny. I was just thinking the same thing." Giving a deeper sigh, Maria wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Feeling how tight she was holding him, Georg wrapped one arm around her back and his other hand went to her tousled hair, smoothing it. "Penny for _your _thoughts?" he murmured softly into its softness.

Maria raised a hand to stroke his chest. "You have no idea how scared I am to make believe this is all real. The ocean so near, and married to you on our honeymoon . . . each is something too wonderful to be true for me."

Georg pulled back and tilted her face upwards to meet his eyes. "I think I know what you mean . . . I thought the same thing the night I found you on the grounds, when the moon was out like this. You have no idea how nervous I was." His fingers began to trace her soft pink lips. "I knew you'd come back for the sake of the children, but I hardly dared hope you came back also because you cared for me."

Maria kissed his fingers and grasped them with her own hand. "But you must have believed a little, or you wouldn't have taken the chance to come out and find me."

Georg chuckled behind his half smile, then became serious again. "I just knew I had to be honest with you, so you would know everything and make your own choice. I would regret it if you left again and I hadn't."

"I didn't leave though, did I?" she said, looking into his midnight blue eyes.

Georg didn't say anything in response; he just leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Breaking apart, he moved so he could stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Maria leaned back, reveling in the warmth of his body.

"So did you enjoy today?" he asked, leaning his cheek against her temple.

Maria smiled, looking at the magnificent painting before her. "It was so wonderful, and exceeded every dream I've ever had of the sea. It's so powerful and huge on its own . . . Georg?"

"Hm?"

"What's it like to be completely surrounded by it, on a boat with no land nearby?"

Georg took a few moments before answering in a thoughtful tone, as he too stared at the moonlit, restless sea. "Well, some of it depends on your mood. When adventurous, it's an unexplored territory whose power inspires you. At war, it's a battleground, always tragic. Homesick, it's larger than ever, and you feel so isolated and far from home. But whatever the situation, however you feel, it's always a whole new world, and never ceases to fill you with awe."

"You've missed it, haven't you?" asked his wife gently, stroking one of his hands.

"Mm-hm," her husband replied with a small smile, giving her a squeeze, loving how she knew him so well. "It was a big part of my life. That's why I was up – just to relish in the smell of the salty air, the feel of the strong wind, the sight of the almost never-ending sea."

Maria smiled. "You may not look at all like a sea captain, but you sure talk like one."

Georg laughed, his chest rumbling against her back, and he kissed her cheek before he turned her around. "What _did _you expect a sea captain to look like, my dear? I've always been curious about that."

Maria blushed, embarrassed, averting her gaze for a moment before answering. "Well, if you want the honest answer . . . Franz."

Now Georg looked thoroughly confused, and almost offended. "_Franz?"_

Maria giggled. "I thought he was you when he opened the door to receive me."

Now Georg laughed again, whole-heartedly, and Maria ducked her head into his chest, blushing at the embarrassing memory. "You must have been nervous that day."

Maria groaned. "You have no idea. The thought of seven children was terrifying to me, a girl who'd never been a governess before." She pulled her face away to look at him, a twinkle in her eyes and a cheeky smile on her lips. "But not of meeting a sea captain; that just made me extremely curious."

Georg chuckled, looking at her with all of the love in the world. It amazed him how much she had forgiven of him, especially the person he had been when they'd first met. The only day she'd ever blamed him for his behavior – rightly so – was the day of the rowboat incident. But after that, a new understanding seemed to have developed between them, especially after he apologized and acknowledged how much help she'd been. Now, Maria would not accept any credit for his having a change of heart, maintaining it had been the children and their singing that had been the key. But Georg's private argument for that was this: _They may have been the ones singing, but didn't _you _teach them that?_

Deciding to focus on happier things, Georg took Maria's hands and led her to a comfortable chair that was on the balcony. He took a seat and guided her to sit sideways on his lap. She sat down gingerly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable – after all, she was bigger than Gretl or Marta. Georg noticed, laughed, and held her to him, kissing her cheek. "You're never too heavy, darling."

Maria smiled, blushing a little, and rested her head on his shoulder. Idly, with one hand, she stroked the soft navy blue sleeve of his robe. She remembered the first time she had seen him in nightclothes, coincidentally the first night she had spent at the villa. He'd worn a rust-colored, well-tailored dressing gown then, and . . . "Georg, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, love."

"Well…" She felt a little embarrassed at the question, and was glad she wasn't caught in his eyes. "My first night at the villa, when you came into my room during the thunderstorm . . . was that really what you wore to bed?"

Georg drew his head back a little, looking at her with surprise and amusement. Chuckling, he asked, "Where on earth did that question come from?"

Maria grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I don't know, I only just thought of it."

"Well, jog my memory and be more specific, darling," said Georg. "What, exactly was I wearing?"

"Well, the only reason I ask is because you were wearing a tie," Maria explained. "You didn't really wear a _tie_ to bed, did you?"

"Ah," said Georg in remembrance, and scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. Maria remembered the night she had returned to the villa, how he had done the exact same action as they'd sat on the stone bench, while he laughed nervously and began to ask her questions. _Adorable_, she thought. She broke his reverie by kissing the bridge of his nose. "Well, no, I never wore a tie to bed. In fact, that was probably the only time I'd ever worn a tie with my night-clothes."

"Why?" asked Maria.

Georg's look of embarrassment turned to one of sheepish mischief as he answered, giving her nose a playful tap. "Well, I'm afraid you have everything to do with that."

"Me?" asked Maria, not understanding. "Would you please explain?"

The playful glint in his eyes sparkled. "I believe I told you before that I first started loving you when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone. But even before that, I was attracted to you. When I'd asked for a governess from the convent, I'd expected a straight-backed, no-nonsense, unattractive middle-aged woman. Instead, _you _came." Georg cupped her cheek reverently. "A young, beautiful, will-o-the-wisp of a woman . . . in the most hideous dress ever made."

Maria laughed through her blushes, and Georg kissed her cheek. He continued.

"From the start, I was attracted to you, though I would never admit it to myself and did what I did best, unfortunately: I hid behind my mask. But from the moment I first saw you, that mask had begun to melt. Just your presence, the sight of you, the sound of you, was enough to awaken feelings in me I never thought I could feel again . . . like desire."

He stared into her eyes meaningfully as he admitted this: not playful, not hungry, but honest. Maria was shocked.

"But . . . but I didn't . . . I didn't do anything! I mean, I'm nothing like . . ." Maria thought of the glamorous women in magazines and the upper-class – like the Baroness – who seemed to be the image of desire for men. "My hair is too short, I wore simple clothes and I never, _ever _thought I could ever –"

Georg stopped her with a kiss on her lips, lingering until he was sure she would stop. Pulling away, he smiled fondly at her. "You didn't have to do anything, Maria. That baffled me at the time, that I was attracted to you, who were so innocent and naïve in these areas. But it was nevertheless true. And by the way, your clothes couldn't prevent me from noticing your natural beauty, as our first meeting proved indefinitely." Georg lifted the hand not stroking her back to her hair, gently combing through it with spread fingers. "And I love your hair."

He gave his bride a few moments to process all of this information, and was glad to find that, rather than looking ashamed, she looked slightly intrigued and – to his delight – pleased.

He continued on. "Now, to your original question. I heard your singing during that storm from the moment your voice rose in joy and the children's laughter had begun. But before I went to stop it – I still apologize for that, by the way – I found myself putting on a tie with my nightshirt. I couldn't really understand why at the time, but I do now."

"Because of your, um . . ." Though flattered, Maria still couldn't help being embarrassed. It still amazed her that he felt this way about her, especially since she had never known she was doing anything to warrant his feelings.

Georg seemed to understand and he gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, yes. I suppose my sub-conscious realized that if I were to interrupt the after-bedtime activities, I would most likely see you in nothing but a nightgown. If that were to happen, I needed to make sure I was prepared."

"And . . . wearing a tie would do that?" asked Maria incredulously, and a little confused. She was only beginning to figure out how the brains of men worked.

"Well . . . it would at least be a reminder to me to keep it together," Georg reasoned, shrugging. "By making myself formidable, I felt more in control." His fingers began to stroke the soft skin of her neck. "But even then, I still noticed how beautiful you are, in your bare feet and that tent of a nightgown."

This caused both of them to laugh; Maria ducked her burning face into Georg's neck and he wrapped his arms around her. The new bride was still processing Georg's confession. Was she ever glad that she had been completely clueless about all of this back then – she probably would have fled the villa sooner. She was also glad that she was not ashamed with herself or angry that Georg had had feelings like that for her so early. After all, how could she blame him for that when she herself . . .

"Oh, my," Maria gasped, her eyes widening slowly as a new revelation came to her, lifting her head again.

"Maria, what is it?" asked Georg. He was relieved that his honest answer to Maria's random question had not caused her to feel uncomfortable with him, but he still wanted to make sure she was at ease.

"I just realized . . . I felt the same way, too."

Georg had not expected to hear that. He leaned his head back a little to get a full look at her face. "What?" he said slowly.

Knowing she needed to explain, Maria rushed on, embarrassed, "Believe me, I'm only just realizing this all now. At the time I'd pinned it to initial shyness. But now I realize that _I_ felt attraction from the first day, too.

"I had not noticed how ugly my dress was until _you _pointed it out, so I immediately felt self-conscious and wished I were wearing something better, I now realized, to please you. And that night, after the children had rushed to bed, I immediately was very self-conscious of the fact I was wearing only my nightgown in front of a man. I remember trying to cover myself with my robe until you'd left. And the day you returned from Vienna, well…" Maria blushed again. "Aside from the fact that we were both angry, I won't deny how very much my body was aware of the fact that I was soaking wet and that made my dress…"

As Maria had confessed her revelation, Georg listened, his heart swelling with joy and a small smile coming to his lips. Though he knew his wife to be a passionate woman in so many ways, she was still getting used to the physical aspect of their relationship. This had included admitting things like this and overcoming her training as a postulant. So to hear her admit this without shame brought pure happiness to Georg's heart.

Smiling like a schoolboy, he leaned forward until his lips barely brushed against her ear. _"And don't think I didn't notice you, either,"_ he breathed, sending a zing of electricity down Maria's spine.

A boiling heat bubbled between her legs that made her body shudder. Acting on instinct, she leaned forward slightly and brushed her lips against his neck. She kissed him down to his collarbone, and began to brush her lips along that, exposed by his robe. The texture of his skin, whether beneath her palms or lips, or when her body was pressed to his after making love, was addicting to her.

She heard and felt a low moan come from her husband, clearly showing that he thoroughly approved of his actions. Maria felt a new confidence bubbling inside her. Throughout the week, she had been more than happy to let her husband take the lead in their intimate relations, since he'd had so much experience and she had yet to find her own strong footing. But now, for the first time, she felt it. So, letting her newfound confidence establish in her heart that she could drive him just as wild as he drove her, Maria's kisses became more intense along his neck, collarbone and chest.

The young wife felt her husband stiffen in surprise and allowed him to lift up her face in his hands, his expression shocked. For a moment she worried she had done something wrong, but that passed when she saw her husband's eyes darken and sparkle, a wicked smile just peaking through.

"My, my, Baroness," her husband said in that deep, rich and seductive tone that never failed to waken Maria's every nerve. "This passionate fire in you is greatly appreciated." He leaned forward and began to play with her earlobe with his mouth, knowing it was one of her weak spots.

An earthy groan burst from Maria's throat, and she ran her fingers through his hair as she breathed aggressively, "_Yes."_

Without another word, Georg picked her up and carried her inside, his lips pressed possessively to hers.

The barriers of their robes were immediately dropped once the door to the outside world had been shut, and the mountain and sea wasted no time in merging in a natural and joyous consummation.

* * *

><p><em>You call me a mountain<em>

_And I call you the sea_

_I'll stand tall and certain_

_And watch you swallow me_

Several hours later, Maria lay sprawled on her back in a content and sated sleep. Feminine pride was coursing through her veins at what had occurred that night.

A week ago, on their wedding night, Maria had made a vow to herself as she watched her husband sleeping beside her for the first time that, someday soon, she would make love to him just as lovingly as he had their wedding night, making her first time so special to her. Tonight, she had fulfilled her goal.

After some playful wrestling and intense kisses, Maria had succeeded in pinning him beneath her. Her hands and mouth traveled down his body, caressing and teasing him to the point of insanity before finally mounting and straddling him for the first time. Easing him into her body, along with the overwhelming pleasure she also felt a new sense of power. She'd never been in control like this before. Looking down at her husband beneath and inside her, Maria had never seen such an expression of awe and hunger on his face. His hands rose to her breasts, fondling them lovingly. She began to move as she'd leant down to capture his mouth.

Now, she felt sleep slipping away from her by the feel of something gentle, slightly rough and warm caressing her exposed body. It traveled, feather-light, down her neck, across her collar-bone, around her breasts. Opening her eyes, she saw that her husband was propped on his elbow, laying on his side beside her. The tips of his index and middle fingers were tracing across her skin. The expression on his face mirrored that he had worn earlier in the night as they made love: tenderness, hunger, awe, and love.

No one before him had ever seen her naked, had ever become one flesh with her, or had looked at her as if he had found the most precious treasure in the world. Her heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears, the vision of his tousled head and beautiful expression blurring.

She reached out and touched his cheek.

_I will grow my own trees_

_While you follow the moon_

_I feel you in my knees_

_Say you'll come in soon_

He jumped a bit at her touch, not realizing he had woken her up. She felt a tear slide out of her eye down the side of her face, and Georg gently wiped it away. His eyes looked worried.

"My love, what's…"

Her breath had caught in her throat audibly at her favorite term of endearment, and another tear slipped out. She didn't know why she felt so overwhelmed at first, then she realized it had to do with what had happened a few hours ago. Making love to him and confirmed forever in her mind that he truly felt the same way about her, in every single way of love, including physically, an area she'd had yet to find her true confidence in. But no more; they were equal, mutual, lovers.

"I love you."

It was all she needed to say, and it was all he needed to hear. Wordlessly he moved atop her, careful of his weight, nestling his hips to hers. His lips on hers, Georg made love to his wife as tenderly as on their wedding night.

* * *

><p>An hour later, both of them sated and exhausted after three sessions of love-making in one night, Maria lay cradled in Georg's arms, drifting off to sleep as Georg whispered to her – by her request – the sights of the underwater world he had seen from the portholes of his submarines, describing the same landmarks that existed on land that also existed beneath the surface of the ocean.<p>

His favorite sight had been the sea mountains.

_You can move me if you want to_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can move a mountain_


End file.
